Broken
by WonderRin
Summary: A story of a homeless boy meeting a homeless girl, who changed his life for the better. [Rated M for safety reasons.] - THREE SHOT! - AU: NALU
1. Cigarettes

Broken

* * *

 **SUMMARY:** A story of a homeless boy meeting a homeless girl, who changed his life for the better.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Only my story!

 **THEME SONG:** _Lost Stars._ By: Adam Levine.

* * *

What is death?

Is it where it brings people by their own will, dragging them into a world of sorrow and darkness?

Is it where it fills you with happiness - the happiness that you couldn't get while you were living?

Is it where it really is a world where you feel trapped because you can never, _ever_ get out?

What is death? Does people believe in life after death? Is it your strong point? Your boundary?

No one knows.

Natsu has always loved to play with death. Being able to joke around with an object and think, "You can die from this." Honestly, he was at the point of his life where he didn't care if he died.

What's it to him if he lives? So he can still live on the same streets as he does? Where people look down on him for being a beggar on the side of road? Where he has to actually _fight_ to get the food he wants? Where he can't go to school because he has no money to have a full education? Where he can't go back home, because his parents hate him to a point where he'll lose his sanity if he stays? Where he can't get a steady paying job because he doesn't even have a degree?

So why is suicide considered a sin? It's your life, isn't it? It's up to you to do whatever you want. Your life, your responsibility. Does people look down on you because you've given up on your life? Is that what considers it a sin?

No.

It's a sin because you have absolute control over it.

It's a sin because you beat God at his own game.

* * *

Natsu had an addiction to cigarettes.

It was his stress reliever, his mind eraser, his life line.

He couldn't go a day without taking a deep puff, leaving it in his lungs to burn, and letting it out slowly. He started smoking them once he landed at the red light district of the run-down part of Magnolia. He found a pack for a dollar at the gas station across the street and decided to buy one. His parents always told him to stay away from death sticks such as the one he's holding right now. But, where are his parents to tell him not to do things now?

The smoke that escaped his thin, chapped lips looks beautiful to him. Why are things that are bad and unhealthy to you feel so good? Caffeine, drugs, alcohol, junk foods, sugar, and many more. It's almost like the world is teasing you. _Don't eat it, don't drink it, don't smoke it - you won't live another five years if you keep it up._

How cruel.

He closed his dark, dull eyes as the early sun shined on his frame. Six-forty in the morning. It was his favorite part of the morning, where the sun was about to rise and show the world its light. Where the air was turning from cold to warm. Where the birds awoke and started singing songs to the neighborhood.

He actually felt at peace.

"Hey, Blue!"

Natsu jumped from a loud voice shouting in his clearing. He looked over and spotted a young girl on a few buildings away. He wasn't sure if she was calling him, so he looked forward and continued smoking his reliever.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He looked behind him to spot the young girl. He inspected her. Dark, hazel eyes, blonde hair, pale skin, bags under her eyes, scratches and bruises and scars all over her body. Her blonde hair was long as it swayed behind her, and it looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks. Her lips were spread in such a bright smile that it blinded him more than the sun.

"Good morning, newbie!" she greeted, settling next to him.

It's far too early for conversation, is it not? But, she didn't mind. Natsu blinked as he watched her dangle her legs on the roof's ledge. She faced him, her bags under her eyes becoming more noticeable. They were blue and purple. However, it's not nearly as bad as Natsu's.

"Yeah?" he responded, bringing the cigarette up to his lips.

She made a grimace. "Ew. Smoking? Are ya tryna die out here?"

He shrugged.

She stared at him as he shifted uncomfortably on the roof's ledge. She shrugged also. She stood, dusted off her baggy shorts and ran off. He watched her hop the five foot gap to get to the other building. She's asking if he wants to die, but does she want to die? Especially after taking such a risky jump like that? Ridiculous.

Then, she turned around, cupping her small hands around her big mouth. "Hope ya have a good morning, Blue!" And she disappeared after hopping over another building.

Blue?

He looked down at his clothes. His shirt is grey. His pants are black. His shoes are red. So, where did she get blue from?

* * *

"What are you going to do after graduating high school, Natsu?" Gray asked, leaning against his best friend's locker.

Eighteen year old Natsu rolled his eyes. "Doctor or a lawyer. I don't have a choice in the long run."

"Why not? What do you want to be?"

"I don't know yet. I know that I don't want to be either. And, you know how my strict my parents are. They would bend their backs to get me to get to that university that I was talking about," Natsu muttered. Actually, they are bending their backs to do so. Even if it's worthless.

Gray let out a deep breath. "Damn. Just think - senior year is going to end soon! We're getting so old. Before you know it, we'll have jobs, wives, children - hell, even a dog!"

It's true.

It almost seemed like yesterday that the two were flying kites in their backyard and hopping over puddles in the rain. It's amazing how fast time passes by.

And how fast it turned Natsu into an almost successful young man to a beggar on the streets.

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually can't believe I'm starting a new story when I have a story going on and I'm not nearly finished! ;_;

Sooo~ This story won't be long. Like, five chapters maybe? Let me know if you guys like it because this is kinda different from what I usually write... *sheepish laugh*

And have a Merry Christmas~! :D

 **EDIT - 8/3/16:** I've changed what Lucy says to Natsu now. She doesn't call him Pink anymore - instead, it's Blue.


	2. Condoms

Broken

* * *

Natsu could bet his last two dollars that his friends would be laughing right now if they found out where he was. "You loser, you've got to be kidding!" That's what they would say to him.

Natsu had high hopes in his life. He's studious, intelligent, never got in trouble, and all around perfect. He came from one of the wealthiest families that live in Magnolia today, so it was evident that they expected a lot from him. He went to the best schools, got the best cars, ate the best foods, and everything else a teenager could think of.

But, hidden behind that big facade, was a depressed boy who had anxiety attacks. Who felt under pressure. Who was dumped with loads of stress, just to make his parents and his seniors happy. Who had insomnia because of the constant thought of not being up to par, which triggered his depression. Dealing with those things everyday was not going to work for him. And, he tried to tell that to his parents, but they didn't understand. They just thought this was phase; all teenagers had to go through this. It's called puberty.

It wasn't called puberty. It was called serious business to Natsu. So, he snuck in medication into his house and took two doses a day to help calm himself. But, it only seemed to get worse. He was entering a dark territory that he can never get out of.

X - X

Natsu's crimson red sneakers thumped on the concrete repeatedly as he ran down the sidewalk. His breath quickened with each step. He was afraid he'll end up tripping over his own feet and falling straight on his face.

A loud voice was calling behind him, warning him to never come around these streets again. Or, he'll certainly kill him. "You're lucky I haven't shot ya out of this world, kid!"

Natsu's heart beat rapidly clashed against his chest. He ran and ran until he couldn't hear that man shouting threats at him anymore.

He just wanted to get out of here.

X - X

The door's bell rang.

"Sorry, we're closed," Natsu said like it was the millionth time he said it that day. He didn't look up at the new customer as he was cleaning the counters.

"I'll make it quick!" a high-pitched voice said. He nodded with a shrug.

Then, a five dollar bill slammed right in front of him. He looked up to see coconut eyes and blonde hair. "Trojans. Keep the change!" she said and rushed out.

Her long blonde hair swayed behind her as she ran into the darkness. He watched her until she was no longer in sight. He shrugged again and continued cleaning.

X - X

"Quit the smoking, Blue," the girl from yesterday demanded, snatching the death stick from Natsu's hands and throwing it to the ground. She rammed her foot onto it, smearing it into ashes.

 _That was my last one, too…_ Natsu sighed. "Why do you keep coming here?"

Her pale face brightened as soon as a smile appeared. "Haven't ya realized? Where else am I supposed to be?"

Natsu shrugged, already tired of seeing her. "I dunno. Not near me?"

She laughed heartily. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Although she had dirt all over her milky skin, she still shined like the sun above them. "Don't worry, Blue. I'll always stay here until the day I die."

X - X

"Smoking is illegal for minors," the same girl pried. This girl has been here everyday since last week. Although Natsu is somewhat used to it, it still makes him annoyed when all he wants is peace.

He looked up. "What?"

"You don't look a day over sixteen," she said, jumping down on the ledge, swinging her long legs back and forth.

"I'm twenty-three," Natsu countered, pushing the stick back to his lips. He let in a deep inhale, left the smoke in his mouth, and let it out softly. The grey smoke ball slowly diffused into the misty morning atmosphere.

She stared at him, her hazel eyes blank. Then, she chuckled a bit. "How cute. You won't live another five years."

He rolled his eyes, tired of hearing the same old thing. "I don't care," he mumbled.

"So, why are you here, Blue?"

 _That nickname is so weird._ "What do you mean?" he asked, bored.

"Abusive parents? Failing school? Large debt?" she continued. "Everyone's here for somethin'."

He stared at the sun slowly rising in the horizon. It was true; everyone's at the red-light district for something. Whether they just want to get out of their own reality or can't stand the past.

"I'm here because I want to be here," he said simply.

"No you're not," she frowned. "Everybody here either wants to leave or be someplace else. This district is a hell hole. No one's here because they want to be here. You're outta your mind if you think that."

Out of his mind? It sounded absurd to his own ears, but it was just the truth.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

 **A/N:** First update of the new year! :D Thank you for the support so far! It really does mean a lot to me. ^^


	3. Compassion - FINAL

Broken

* * *

It was all a matter of time until Natsu felt the world collapsing on him. Where the weight was so heavy that he could hardly bare it on his small shoulders.

The pressures.

The insecurities.

The doubts.

The never-ending challenges.

It was all too much for him. This shocking society has never changed for the better. People say change is a wonderful thing. Were those people lying? Lying to spare others' feelings, just so they can look on the bright side of things, instead of still looking into the darkness?

Well, Natsu had enough of the lies and the stories and the fakeness and the light.

The sun that shone before him will never shine as bright as it has for now. He will surely miss it. It gives us warmth, freedom, relief. It reminds us that we're still alive each day we wake up.

Yes. He will surely miss it.

"So...You're really gonna do it, huh, Blue?"

He stopped just as he put one foot to the edge. He looked over. The girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and pale skin and scars approached him. He remembers all too well.

"Why are you stopping me?" he shouted back.

"Because it's stupid," she responded, crossing her arms.

They were mere feet apart, but she felt so far away from him. Yet, for her, he felt too close.

"Then join me. Let us escape this wretched world. Where they only care about your appearance, or your weight, or the way you walk or dress or even eat. Where people pretend to be your friends, but are really talking bad about you behind your back. Where you only live in a world of judgement and hatred. No one cares. No one will ever care." He scoffed. "Open your eyes, girl! This world is a hell hole."

She looked him up and down. She couldn't blame him for those thoughts of his. Everything that he's said is true.

"Fine. If you're so brave...jump," she invited.

He stared at her, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Ya heard me, Blue. Jump." She gestured to the ledge with her hand, a smile growing on her lips.

He swallowed visibly. He looked down. The ground looks farther away now. How did she do it? How did she make him re-think this? He's wanted to do this for a long time. But now...he feels regret.

He took in a sharp breath. Then, he stepped away from the ledge.

"Exactly. You're all talk about this and that, but you're so afraid to do it…" She began walking to him again. "People here claim that they'll jump off, but in the end, they don't do it...Why? Because, they're _cowards_."

He tasted something sour in his mouth. "What about you, huh?! Why don't you do it?!"

She smiled sweetly. "Because...I don't want to die."

His eyes widened.

How?

Why?

He couldn't believe it.

"Right. Believe it or not, I'm a pretty happy person myself. I chose to live here. I wanted to be free from all the stress back at home, with my folks. And, I finally got it." She stretched her arms out with a sigh.

He watched her, amazed and...envious.

She's happy.

He hasn't heard that word in a very, very long time.

 **-X-**

Then, Natsu wanted to be like her.

He wanted to hop off from the roof ledges without the fear of falling to the ground, and run with a smile on his face, and greet random strangers with such a strange, yet welcoming aura.

He didn't want to feel caught up anymore, with only him and his thoughts.

He wanted to be…

Happy.

 **-X-**

"So, tell me…," Natsu started off, lying on his back on the roof, his arms folded behind his head.

The girl with blonde hair laid beside him, smiling to the setting sun. "Yes?"

"Why do you call me Blue?"

She giggled a bit. "Well...I should start calling you Yellow now."

Natsu sat up, looking down at her. Her brown eyes twinkled under the dim sunlight. "Why…?" His voice was quiet.

"Blue signifies sadness. But now...you're happy...and that's what Yellow signifies."

Then…

He smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a while :))))


End file.
